Abschied
by Rabenkraehe
Summary: Das Hündchen nimmt Abschied...Taschentuchalarm!


Titel: Abschied

Teil: 1/1

Fandom: YGO

Rating: darkfic, death

Pairing: lest bitte nach, löst sich zum Ende hin auf

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Charaktere von YGO (was schade ist!) noch bekomme ich Geld dafür.

Die Rechte an den Charakteren verbleiben bei Kazuki Takahashi, die Pflicht (wohl eher Bitte) zum lesen bei euch (ich beliebe zu Scherzen!!!)

ABSCHIED

Es glitzerte in seinen Augen und der einst eisige Blick wich dem des Kummers und des Schmerzes. Eine einsame Träne rollte seine Wange hinab.

Er fühlte sich allein und leer...und unsagbar mieserabel. Ohne es wirklich gewollt zu haben und ohne eine Ahnung war ER von ihm gegangen.

Die Tränen rannen inzwischen heiß und lautlos über sein Gesicht und ein kleiner Schluchzer gefolgt von einem verzweifelt geflüsterten "Nein" war alles, was man in diesem lichthellen Raum hoch über der Stadt vernehmen konnte. Vein Zettel fiel ihm aus der Hand, als er wie Ohnmächtig vor dem großen Fenster zusammensackte, den Tränen und den Stichen im Herzen ergeben...

Wenn er doch nur gewollt hätte...

Wenn er doch nicht so stuhr gewesen wäre...

Wenn er auch nur einmal mehr hingesehen hätte...

Aber auch diese Gedanken brachten IHN nicht wieder.

Er war gegangen – für immer!

Und in Ewigkeit ruht der Geist

weder Scham noch Pein

keine Schande, noch Sünde

lasten mehr auf der

Seele

des ewig geliebten Feindes

Es war windstill. Kein Vogel war zu hören, als ein junger, bloder Mann, Anfang 20 geschätzt, auf dem Gebäude der hiesigen Oberstufe stand und einen Blick nach unten riskierte.

Trotz der Sonne war es kalt, um ihn herrum und ebenso in seinem Herzen.

Einst herrschte dort ein tosender Sturm, der ihn innerlich zu zerbersten drohte. Und doch hielt er dem Gefühl stand.

Inzwischen war in dem schlanken Körper jedwedes Gefühl abgeklungen und auch der Sturm wandelte zur Flaute. Ein leises Glimmen war noch zu bemerken, wenn man ihm ganz genau in die Augen sah, aber auch nur schwach.

In seiner Hand hielt er einen Zettel, mit wenigen Worten gefüllt und doch reichten die Worte aus, um einem Unbedarften klar zu machen, warum er hier stand und was ihn nicht davon abhielt, den nächsten Schritt zu tun.

_Meine Welt ist zerbrochen_

Es war nur ein kleiner Schritt nach vorne, den er tat.

_Der endlose Kampf mit meinem Vater wird ein Ende haben_

Seine Jacke wehte im Flug ein Stück weit auf und entblößte die makellose Haut.

_Ich werde dem endgültig entkommen_

Die blonden Haare wehten ihm teilweise ins Gesicht und zum ersten Mal seit ewigen Zeiten verspührte er das Gefühl von Freiheit.

_Meine Liebe wurde bis zum heutigen Tage nicht erwiedert, jetzt ist das Feuer erloschen_

Der Untergrund kam immer näher und seine Augen schlossen sich.

_Ein letzter Blick in seine Augen und ich sah nur Eisblau... ohne ein Wort der Liebe dahinter_

Ein Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht, als er mit einem dumpfen Aufprall in den weißen, frischen Dezemberschnee fiel.

_Seto...ich warte in der nächsten Welt auf dich_

Eine einzelne Träne lief das makellose Gesicht des Blonden hinab und ein Rinnsal von Rot wandt sich unter ihm durch den Schnee.

_Meine Freunde, ich liebe euch alle. Verzeiht mir._

_Jonouchi Katsuya_

Das weiße Blatt, was er noch bis vor kurzem in Händen hielt, fiel lautlos durch die Luft und blieb etwa zehn Schritte neben ihm liegen.

Es klopfte an der schweren Eichentür, die zum Büro von Seto Kaiba führte.

Mehr als ein Knurren war von innen nicht zu hören und die Tür öffnete sich.

„Kaiba?"

Yugi stand in der Tür, er hatte verweinte, rote Augen und ein leicht aufgequollenes Gesicht.

Er schniefte leise.

„Was?"

war die rüde Antwort des Brünetten und er sah noch nicht mal auf, als der kleine Meisterduellant eintrat.

„Das hier...solltest du dir...ansehen. Es ist...naja...eigentlich war es wichtig. Aber du solltest es trotzdem wissen!"

Mit einer wedelnden Handbewegung machte Yugi Seto auf das Papier in seiner Hand aufmerksam. Er stand immer noch an der Tür, schickte sich aber doch an, zum großen Schreibtisch des KC-Chefs vorzutreten.

Er legte das Blatt vor Seto, drehte sich um und verschwand wieder, so schnell, wie er gekommen war.

Seto sah das Blatt, nahm es in die Hand und las.

Er wurde kreideweiß...er hat doch nicht etwa...?

Nein, so blöd konnte selbst der Köter nicht sein.

Aber hatte er von dem Kleinen eben nicht ein Schniefen gehört? Er war doch heute Morgen noch ganz gesund...was zum Teufel sollte das? War das etwa ein schlechter Scherz?!

Er schaltete das Radio ein, was neben seinem Monitor stand:

„Und hier der Bericht zu dem tragischen Unglück an der Domino-High: ein junger Schüler hat sich heute das Leben genommen. Jonouchi Katsuya war etwa 20, als er sich vom Dach der Schule stürzte. Ein Freund fand ihn..."

Klick!!!

Das war zuviel...

Seto nam sich den Abschiedsbrief und las ihn wieder und wieder...

_Seto...ich warte in der nächsten Welt auf dich_

'Jou...warum hast du das getan? Warum hast du nie ein Wort verlohren? Du dummer Köter, ich habe dich geliebt, vom ersten Tag an...'

FIN

Ist zwar mal wieder was trauriges, aber mir war danach...hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Bekomme ich

ein paar Kommis? liebguck

Grüße vom Gaia-chan


End file.
